The New Doctor
by lirwin07
Summary: thedoctor has been shot and is regenerating this is the first time Amy has seen this what will she dohow will she react and how will that change anything
1. the regeneration

The New Doctor

"Doctor are you feeling ok" Amy asked. "Amy I've never told you this before but we time lords have a way of cheating death" the doctor replied. By this time he was lying on the ground with a bullet in his chest right were the human heart would be. "Cheating death what do you mean?" Amy asked "well...I regen...ahhhh...regenerate...I completely change, my personality, my appearance, everything" the doctor hurriedly explained before standing up saying goodbye to Amy finally bursting into an orange glow coming vigorously through his hands, feet and his head. As this was happening Amy jumped back in both fear and amazement. She stood there watching him with a tear in her eye because she knew that the doctor, no her doctor was changing and there was nothing she could do. "WAIT!" she exclaimed before running towards the doctor and throwing her hand into the glow. She just as quickly pulled her hand back out again due to an odd burning sensation down her whole body. After a while the orange glow faded and the doctor fell onto the tardis floor motionless as if dead.

In the parallel universe on bad wolf bay rose and the human doctor were having a picnic and gazing at the sky when a flash of green light covered the horizon for just 2 seconds then it returned to normal. Rose couldn't believe her eyes but she had seen this before. Both her and the doctor sat up and exclaimed "It can't be!"


	2. The doctor's new face

"Doctor you said that that is impossible that it would never

again happen." Rose complained.

"I know I did" replied the doctor.

"but I was obviously wrong wasn't I" he said in an exited tone

before running to the beach front and searching for any small

clue as to what just happened.

"D…Doctor" Amy nervously asked as she slowly approached

The inanimate body strewn across the TARDIS floor like some old unused rug left to burn in the warm heat of the desert.

Just as Amy got within touching distance of the doctor he jumped up and started working with a huge rush as if he was on some sort of drug.

The only time the doctor stopped over the next minute or two was to make tea, that was until he realised Amy was still there.

"Are you still here" he asked rather hastily.

"D…D…Doctor?" she asked looking slightly confused.

"of course I'm the doctor" he replied "I mean why wouldn't I be the Doctor" he added hastily before resuming his work.

"It's just that…well…I didn't realise when you said completely you meant that far" she replied

"What do you mean that far he asked inquisitively.

"well listen to your voice Doctor" she answered before adding "doesn't it sound rather high to you".

"Come to think of it it does sound quite high" he replied before coming to a quick and wrong conclusion "Do I look camp to you Amy".

"Not really camp" she replied whilst starting to giggle at his complete inability to understand what he had become

After another 10 minutes or so of the doctor hopeless guessing Amy gave in and said to him "Doctor you are a woman"

"A WOMAN !!!"the doctor shouted in disbelieve before reassuring himself with the word no slightly elongated with the occasional "am i?" thrown in.

Amy really didn't know how to tackle this until she had a brilliant idea "check and see she said to him pointing to her trousers.

The doctor obliged and as he looked down his view was obstructed by her incredibly large breasts.

She tried her hardest to push them out of the road but it just didn't work, eventually she realised that she had female breasts and that she was indeed a woman.

She looked up and proclaimed "I'm a woman"


	3. amy changes

**Disclaimer notice: I do not own doctor who or any of the characters in this fic I merely own the idea and the will to live (told u I'd do it)**

"**A woman how could I be a woman?" The doctor asked in complete disbelief. "I don't know, I didn't even know you could change!" Amy replied. "Amy tell me now did you do anything to possibly tamper with the regeneration" the doctor asked now looking slightly worried. "well…I…I…I put my hand into the orange glow." Amy worriedly answered. "NO, no, no, no, no you couldn't have, why did you do that" the doctor shouted. "I was trying to help you". "well you didn't do much good did you " she replied. just as Amy was about to reply she shrieked then fell to the ground. "oh no it's starting" the doctor exclaimed. "what's starting doctor what's happening to me why does every part of my body feel as if it's falling to pieces." She asked worriedly. "Amy I don't know how you're going to take this but you're regenerating, as soon as you messed with the regeneration energy it started to consume you and now just like me you're changing everything about you will be different exept youre gender" she explained before quitley to herself she added "hopefully" suddenly Amy got up and burst into the same orange flame like energy the doctor burst into just 15 minutes ago. This happened for about a minute then amy fell from the sky but landed on her feet. T**


End file.
